Through Fire and Flames
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Tudo que ela tinha feito até então era ter paciência. Quando ela acaba, só resta fazer uma bobagem.


**Through Fire and Flames**

Ginevra Potter entrou no escritório dos Aurores sozinha. Passavam muito das 10, e não havia mais ninguém lá, a não ser Draco Malfoy. Tinha sido uma surpresa para todos quando ele resolvera, depois de alguns anos, juntar-se a eles, mas estava ficando acostumada. Os olhos dela estavam nervosos quando falou.

"Harry não está aqui?"

O rapaz ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, e levantou a cabeça dos papéis que estivera encarando.

"Ele saiu antes das seis" respondeu, confuso. "Ele não está em casa? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele estava em um caso de..."

Os ombros da mulher caíram, e ele parou de falar.

"Ele me disse que ficaria vendo a papelada até mais tarde, e já passavam das seis" ela suspirou, sentando em uma das cadeiras. "Mas se você diz que ele já foi... Ron disse que ele não tinha nada pendente..."

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, sem falar.

"Talvez ele só queira ficar sozinho" falou o loiro, dando os ombros. Era estranho estar defendendo Potter. "Não pense que ele está... _aprontando_."

Ela riu, gostosamente, e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não, ele não está _aprontando_" concordou. "Ele não tem imaginação para isso, tempo para isso. Ele simplesmente... Quer ficar sozinho. _De novo_. Ele está sempre querendo ficar sozinho."

Draco finalmente abaixou os papéis em suas mãos, colocando-os de volta na mesa. Ele olhou a ruiva à sua frente, e ela parecia tão derrotada que ele jamais tivera tanta pena dela.

"Não acho que ele esteja com ninguém, Malfoy. Ele _nunca _foi de se importar tanto assim com... Você sabe há quantos meses..."

Ela corou e se levantou, cortando a frase.

"Melhor ir embora."

"Ginny" a voz dele era suave, e ela parou, mas não virou.

"Eu devia ter ficado calada. Mesmo, falar isso é..."

Ele tocou seu ombro, de leve.

"A verdade. Eu sinto muito que seja assim... Mas, talvez, se tiver paciência..."

Ela riu, com raiva, e virou-se para ele, perdendo completamente a compostura.

"Paciência, Malfoy? Eu tive _muita_ paciência. Tudo que eu fiz foi ter _paciência_. Eu esperei ele salvar o mundo. Eu esperei ele voltar para mim. Eu esperei ele estar pronto. Eu esperei a droga do casamento para poder... Eu estou há meses esperando! Eu tenho vinte e três anos, Malfoy, vinte e três. Não sou uma senhora. Eu tenho... Necessidades também! Mas ele só pensa nas dele. Tem mais de três semanas que ele não me dá um beijo que não seja um cumprimento. Nem sei quanto tempo tem que ele não me toca como _mulher_. E, eu sei que você não quer pensar nisso, mas eu tenho _vontades_. Eu _quero_... Eu sou uma _mulher_!"

Ela calou a boca, meio sem ar, e ele apenas apertava o ombro dela em uma compreensão meio bruta.

"Eu sei que você é uma mulher" ele respondeu, simplesmente. "E linda, já dizíamos na escola."

Os dois se encararam por longos momentos, e o aperto dele afrouxou. Dando um passo a frente, ele colocou a mão no rosto dela suavemente.

"Malfoy..." ela falou, suspirando. "Me solte, antes que eu faça..."

"Uma bobagem?" ele riu, tirando a mão. "Claro."

Ela pareceu decepcionada e, sem aviso, ele simplesmente beijou-a. A ruiva correspondeu intensamente, agarrando-o. As mãos de Malfoy seguiram diretamente para sua cintura, e ela gemeu. No estágio de desespero que estava, tudo a fazia se arrepiar. Seus dedos já desabotoavam a camisa dele, e ele se esforçou para se controlar, antes que acabasse a assustando, notando o que estava fazendo.

O beijo de Draco não parecia em nada com o beijo de Harry. Era quente, constante, cheio de um desejo contido que ela não conhecia desde a adolescência. A pele de seu peito, coberta de cicatrizes da guerra, era suave ao toque. Cortando o beijo, ela desceu pelo pescoço, mordendo os ombros, os lábios descendo pelo corpo dele arrastadamente. Suas mãos se ocuparam de abrir agora a calça, sabendo que ele não resistiria - homem nenhum conseguiria ficar insensível aquele tipo de provocação.

Abraçou-o, pressionando seu colo contra o quadril dele, enquanto beijava os lados da barriga. Sentiu o gemido dele, como se pressionava contra ela. Sabia que aquilo era uma completa maluquice, mas queria continuar. Descendo um pouco mais, passou a língua levemente pela pele sensível. Draco não tinha, como a maioria dos homens faria, colocado as mãos em sua cabeça, e isso a deixou ainda mais com vontade de seguir em frente. Sem precisar de qualquer ajuda, ela abaixou a cabeça, envolvendo-o com os lábios famintos.

Draco pensou que iria morrer de prazer, que não iria se aguentar, que naquele exato momento iria gozar e acabar com tudo. Mas isso não aconteceu, ainda que só conseguisse pensar em como Ginny levava jeito para a coisa, lambendo, sugando, as mãos acariciando sua virilha, seu quadril, colocando-se no meio de suas pernas, e nada mais importava, a não ser a forma como ela se movimentava. Segurando-se na mesa atrás, ele deixou-a fazer o que bem entendesse, sem saber como reagir. Ela acelerava, e ele sabia que aquilo não poderia durar - não era de ferro.

"Pare. Pare. Eu vou..."

Mas ela o ignorou solenemente, chupando com ainda mais vontade, engolindo ainda mais, e ele não conseguiu evitar. Ela não pareceu em nada incomodada, ou mesmo engasgada, engolindo com a vontade de quem não fazia nada do tipo há muito tempo. Ele a levantou, beijando-a novamente. Apesar de tudo, continuava excitado, e ela merecia ser tocada, ser estimulada, merecia mais do que vinha recebendo.

Sem grandes rodeios, começou a tirar a roupa dela. Cada peça era uma revelação. Ginevra era ainda mais bonita do que ele jamais imaginara. As sardas salpicadas eram encantadoras, mas não tanto quanto os seios firmes e redondos, que logo estavam em seus lábios. Ela gemia, e ele não se preocupou em fazer mais nada, a não ser dedicar-se a eles, sabendo que seria o suficiente. Não havia dúvida, naquela respiração pesada, naqueles pequenos gritos, de que chegara ao orgasmo sem nada além daquilo.

Abaixou as calças dela, tirando sua calcinha, e deitou-a sem cerimônia na mesa - sem nem se preocupar com quem seria o dono dela, ou quais eram os papeis espalhados. Ela abriu as pernas, e ele colocou as mãos no clitóris dela, estimulando-a enquanto beijava seu pescoço, sua boca, seus seios. Não pararia enquanto não a ouvisse gemer, não sentisse que ela estava completamente entregue.

Não demorou muito para que Ginny estivesse novamente gritando. Sem hesitar, ele abaixou-se, passando a língua diretamente na pele melada dela, que tornou a gemer. Os Ginny colocou as mãos em sua cabeça, empurrando-o, e cruzou as pernas, prendendo sua cabeça ali, e ele ficou mais do que feliz em continuar.

Ela estava impressionada, Draco nunca fora nenhum garanhão para ter aquela habilidade. Ele prestava atenção nas reações dela, mais do que qualquer coisa, e isso parecia ser a chave para enlouquece-la. Não conseguia parar de desejar o momento em que realmente fariam _sexo_. Sentia um vazio dentro de si, ainda que fosse maravilhoso senti-lo ali, tão empenhado em agradá-la. Não havia fingimento, como das últimas vezes que fizera aquilo. Estava_realmente_gostando. Estava desesperada por mais, viciada na sensação quente e constante que a invadia quando soltava sua voz, deixando-se sentir cada detalhe.

Não teve vergonha que pedir mais, de gritar, de gemer alto. Tudo que queria era sentir, mais uma vez, aquilo tudo. Nunca fora tão fácil simplesmente chegar lá. Quando o soltou ofegante, esperou que ele imediatamente entrasse nela, mas não - ele se afastou, olhando-a.

Ginny era linda daquela forma, satisfeita. Seu corpo nú, suas pernas pendendo na lateral da mesa. Seus cabelos bagunçados. Ela olhou para ele, implorando por mais, e embora ele quisesse, não seria tão simples assim. Levantando-a, ele virou-a de costas. Suas mãos passearam pelas pernas dela enquanto ele beijava sua nuca. Desceu, beijando as costas pintadas de ferrugem, enquanto as mãos subiam tocando os mamilos sensíveis, e ela ofegou. Era tudo suave, diferente do desespero que ela sentia. Ele queria aproveitar aquele momento único, aquela insanidade completa.

Quando voltou a beijar a nuca da mulher, ele a inclinou levemente, aproveitando para masturbá-la um pouco mais. Ela soltou um gemido baixo, empurrando o corpo contra o dele, e foi mais do que ele pode suportar. Inclinando-a um pouco mais, deixou-se deslizar para dentro dela. Ginny ofegou, e ele puxou-a mais para perto. As mãos dela apoiaram na mesa, inclinando-se ainda mais, enquanto ele segurava seu quadril perto dele.

Por um instante, ficaram parados ali. Apenas encaixados, ofegando, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Logo depois, no entanto, ele começou a se mover, sem a calma que tivera logo antes. Simplesmente precisava de mais, precisava estar mais dentro, mais fundo, completamente dentro daquela mulher, cujo gemido tinha seu nome em uma voz entrecortada, pedindo por mais.

Draco só poderia obedecer, e ela adorou cada segundo daquilo. Não precisava segurar sua voz, podia simplesmente se soltar, sem preocupar-se com seu volume. Não havia ninguém por perto. Estavam sozinhos, ali, e ele movia-se cada vez mais rápido, as mãos correndo seu corpo, e ela não se incomodava nem mesmo com aquela posição, que antes achara tão servil, porque era maravilhoso. Seu corpo inteiro respondia ao dele, pedindo mais, sempre mais, uma onda de prazer atrás da outra, sem nunca acabar.

Ele a puxou pelos cabelos, a fazendo se arrepiar, antes de começar a gemer também, no ouvido dela. Aquilo era enlouquecedor - o ritmo alucinado, os gemidos se misturando no ar, a forma como sempre que achava que seu orgasmo tinha acabado, ele voltava a crescer dentro dela. No final, já não tinha mais voz, mais consciência de estar gritando, do eco dos dois nas paredes. Era uma doideira, mas era _certo_. Nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer.

O cabelo dele estava molhado de suor quando pararam. A respiração era rápida e ofegante, e ela virou-se para ele, o beijando longamente antes de começar a pegar suas roupas. O silêncio invadiu o local conforme ela se vestia. O peso de tudo aquilo estava rapidamente caindo sobre eles.

"Obrigada" ela falou, quando finalmente fechou o sobretudo. Ele estava com a blusa abotoada, mas o cinto ainda estava aberta.

"De nada" ele respondeu, ainda olhando para a própria roupa, sem saber bem como reagir. "Disponha?"

"Pode ser que eu faça justamente isso" ela disse.

Draco levantou a cabeça, mas ela já saíra da sala.

A placa, jogada no chão, tinha o nome de Potter.

E ele não pode deixar de desejar que ela realmente tornasse dispor de seus favores.


End file.
